


Giving Up

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: What happens when everyone Brian knows and cares for starts to leave him?





	Giving Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The day Michael leaves is the day Brian thinks about giving up. He’s lost his best friend, his family, and now Justin. There is no one left for him to love.

 

Lindsay, Melanie, Gus, and JR, are gone. They moved to Canada. Michael, Ben, and Hunter, have done the same, wanting to be able to be close to JR. 

 

Debbie is busy with Carl, and Justin is nowhere to be seen. Not knowing where the blonde is is driving him completely crazy, and Brian absolutely hates it.

 

He has no idea what is going on in Justin’s mind lately. It has been three weeks since the two last spoke, and even then, things were tense between them.

 

So, Brian has gone back to his old ways of pain management. Every night, he goes to Babylon. As the owner, Brian can do whatever the hell he wants.

 

He fucks, sucks, blows, rims, drugs, and drinks until he passes out. It’s what his life has become once more, a meaningless existence once again.

 

Waking up with a pounding headache is nothing new to him. Sliding from his bed, he makes sure that there are no unwanted guests in his loft, before stumbling into the kitchen, to make a pot of coffee.

 

His head tells him not to make any coffee, but he decides to do it anyway. It’s already a shitty start to the day, and what’s one more problem to deal with?

 

After the coffee is made, Brian makes himself a cup, and then takes a few sips, grimacing as the hot, bitter liquid, burns his throat all the way down.

 

Getting up slowly, he starts for the bathroom, only to see the answering machine blinking on his way. Pausing, Brian debates on whether or not he should press play.

 

Rolling his eyes, he just knows that he will regret pressing the play button. Sure enough, the machine beeps, and then says, “You have 4 messages.”

 

There is silence for a moment, and then the machine states, “Message 1.” Justin’s voice comes out of the machine, and Brian pauses in the doorway of the bathroom.

 

“….Brian? Are you there….? Come on Brian, answer the phone.” There is silence again, and then Justin voice says, “I’m sorry Brian.”

 

There is silence again, and then the sound of a phone being hung up. Seconds later the machine states, “End of Message 1.” Brian wants to feel relieved, but for some reason, he doesn't.

 

After a second of silence, the machine continues, “Message 2-” Brian quickly walks over to the machine, and as Emmett’s voice fills the loft, he presses delete.

 

After taking a few breaths to calm down, Brian turns, and walks back to the bathroom. He slams the door loudly behind him, wanting to drown out the voices from his past.

 

Since his friend’s and his son were gone, what else was there left for him? He was useless. He was a grouchy, bitter, bitchy old man, who didn’t believe in love, only fucking, and now he had gotten fucked alright.

 

Really though, he’d gotten fucked over. Michael, who claimed to be his best friend, was now married and had the littlest hustler to look after, had moved to Canada. 

 

Lindsay, who had claimed she wanted him to be a part of her and Gus’ lives, only to take him away at the first sign of trouble. 

 

Ted, who was way too busy trying to help him run Kinnetik. There was Emmett, who was still looking for his one true love. The man was completely pathetic.

 

Justin, who… Well, Brian didn’t know what the fuck was wrong with Justin, but he hoped that the blonde would get over his fucking problem already.

 

There was so much going on right now, that the last thing Brian needed, was to deal with a needy Justin all of the time. He didn't have the time or energy.

 

That would be more than he could handle, and it made him tired, just thinking about it. With a soft sigh, Brian quickly finished up with his shower.

 

However, as he stepped out of the shower, and got dressed, he paused. Sitting on the bedside table in his bedroom, was a picture of Justin, Lindsay, and Gus.

 

Rolling his eyes, he turned away from the picture, not wanting any lesbian-like thoughts to take over his brain. After he finished dressing, Brian sighed again.

 

Picking up his cell phone, he called Cynthia at Kinnetic, and told her that he would be late to the office today. Not waiting for her to reply, he quickly hung up.

 

Grabbing his briefcase from his desk, Brian started to the door. Stepping out of the loft, he quickly set the alarm, and closed and locked the door.

 

Brian started downstairs, and walked out to his car. Unlocking the driver’s side, and slipping into the seat, he quickly shut his door and buckled up. 

 

Slipping the key into the ignition, he started the car, and after checking for traffic, backed out, and started on his way to the diner.

 

A little while later, Brian was pulling up onto Liberty Avenue. He parked his car, turned it off, took off his seatbelt, and then got out of the car.

 

Brian closed the door to his car, and locked it. Moments later, he started for the diner, ignoring everything else as he walked along Liberty Avenue.

 

Walking into the diner, he immediately spotted Justin. Not wanting to cause a scene, in case Justin was in a bad mood, he walked up behind the young blonde.

 

“Hey,” Brian said softy. Justin jumped, startled, at the sound of Brian’s voice. Turning around, he smiled a little, and then motioned the brunette to have a seat.

 

“I’ll be with you in 5 minutes. I’ll be off for my break then.” Brian nods, and then Justin turns back to his customer, and takes the man’s order.

 

After taking a few more orders, Justin takes his break, and slides into the booth next to Brian. “So, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

 

Brian smirks, and then says, “What, I can’t come see my 

significant other, during lunchtime?” Justin stares at his lover for a moment, his blue eyes wide with shock.

 

A moment later, he composes himself, and then asks, “Who the fuck are _you_ , and what have you done with Brian Kinney?”

 

Brian laughs, and then he pulls Justin close, bringing his mouth against the young blonde’s, in a kiss that leaves them both breathless when they pull apart.

 

A few moments later, Brian orders his breakfast, which not surprisingly turns out to be a turkey sandwich, with no mayo.

 

Justin takes the order, and brings it to the back. Returning to the table moments later, he says, “Why are you here?”

 

The words are spoken softly, and not in anger, like Brian thought they would have been. Brian opens his mouth several times to speak, but nothing comes out.

 

However, after several moments of silence, he tries to force himself to speak, and when he thinks he’s able to, Justin has to go and get his order.

 

Brian mutters under his breath, _about a stupid blonde brat that he doesn’t mind having around, even if he does spill paint and shit, all over the place_.

 

Justin returns with his order, and then takes a seat once again. As Brian slowly eats his sandwich, Justin tries to figure out what the older man was trying to say.

 

A little while later, when Brian finishes his sandwich, he gets up, and turns to face his lover. “Thanks for not giving up on me, even though I deserved it.” 

 

The words are soft, and that much more powerful, and Justin understands completely. He fights the urge to hug his lover, who stands before him.

 

He stares at Brian, surprised at the words coming out of the brunette's mouth. It was a shock that the man was admitting his feelings, and in _public_ , too. 

 

Brian pulls a rumpled twenty out of his pocket. Throwing it onto the table, he says, “Lunch was great, Sunshine. I expect to see your shit back at the loft later on tonight. I also expect to be tripping over all your crap that’s thrown everywhere, tomorrow.” 

 

With a smirk, Brian says, “Later,” and then he walks out of the diner, leaving Justin standing there, stunned.

 

The End.


End file.
